You Better Not Be
by these-epicnights
Summary: Lily and James have been dating for a month and Sirius is feeling left out. What happens when he overhears a conversation and get suspisious. MWPP era. Oneshot


HEY guys, this is my new oneshot **You Better Not Be... **it's a Lily/James fic. But it's also kind of a Sirus/Lily fic in a non-romantic way.  
By the way this is not I repeat NOT a: - missing scene or chapter I wanted to incorporate into my main fic "Changes of those we know so well" (**very **recently changed from: THE FINAL YEAR).  
In this Lily and James get together in a totally different setting/situation. Imagine "Changes of those we know so well" doesn't exist.  
DISCALIMER: if i were JKR and owned Harry Potter, Sirius would still be alive

So on with the show:

* * *

By the end of February James Potter and Lily Evans had been dating for almost one month, which any student of Hogwarts would tell you, was a record in James's books.  
Not because he was a particularly horrible boyfriend or enjoyed breaking girls hearts. No. he just had never found anyone could measure up to Lily Evans, the girl he had been in love with for over four years by the winter of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was lucky enough to be able to convince her that he really did like her and that if she didn't feel the same he would step back and allow her to live her life. Lily's response had simply been; "Hey Potter, go out with me?"

Since the beginning of February the two of them had hardly been out of each others sight. As Head Boy and Girl they had reason to spend hours on end together but as their friends had reasoned, there was no need to be locked away in the Room of Requirement for hours on end.  
Sirius Black had been very unimpressed, more so than anyone else. He had been James' best friend since first year when they had bonded over their mutual hate of Severus 'Snivellus' Snape. Now with James having a girlfriend all of a sudden, Sirius was stick to hang out with Remus Lupin (who it must be said was always all mopey about the just passed or upcoming full moon) and Peter Pettigrew (who was a loser in all senses of the word). One day when Sirius was actually in the Library, actually studying, he over heard and interesting conversation between some little fifth year Ravenclaws.

"So Mary told me that John said that Williams said that I'm only with him to get back at him for being a total twat last year!"

"What? That's silly. Are you?"

"Of course!"

As they dissolved into laughter, Sirius was thinking hard. Could Lily be the same as these girls? Was it possible she was so mad at James that she would stoop so low as to make him fall in love with her and then break his heart for the thousandth time?

He wasn't sure but he had to find out.

* * *

Lily Evans was walking down the second floor corridor almost at the tapestry that held the short cut to Gryffindor tower, she found herself pulled into it by some invisible force.

"James you better not be trying to seduce me again. It won't work" She chorused in a delicate singsong voice as she began to walk up the dark passageway.

"Oh don't worry that's the last thing I'm here to do." Startled at the deep voice Lily turned around to see Sirus Black standing in front of her. Confused she cocked her head to try and read his expression.

"Do you like James?"

Now confusion was etched into Lily's facial expression, she couldn't understand why James's best friend was asking her this. Had he not seen them together?

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"This isn't some crazy plan to get back at him for all these years he's annoyed you?"

"No of course not! Sirius I can't believe you would think I would hurt him like that! He's changed, for the better! You know that! We all do. Just because he's grown up doesn't mean he doesn't want to be friends with you anymore. I don't plan on breaking his heart."

Lily flicked her deep red hair over her shoulder, her green eyes blazing with anger. She began to turn around to walk up to the tower when Sirius' low voice once more stopped her.

"It wouldn't be the first time Evans". Turning on her heel Lily spun so fast her hair really did imitate fire.

"How do you think all these years of rejection have made him feel? How do you think he felt when you turned him down? He was a heartbroken; he couldn't understand why you wouldn't like him." Sirius was talking more to the floor than Lily now and she was struck speechless.

"Sirius I..."

"You better not be in this for revenge. You better not be in this to hurt him-"

"Sirus."

"Because Lily I've seen how he looks at you-"

"Black, listen to me."

"And he loves you Lily, he wants to marry you one day-"

"Damnit Sirius I love him too!" Surprised at her own outburst, Lily's eyes widened in shock and she slapped her hands up to her mouth in a vain attempt to stop the words escaping. It was too late, they were echoing down the passage.

"I love him" Lily slowly repeated these words to herself as if trying them out, seeing how they sounded. Then slowly she smiled and looked up at Sirius and shrugged.

"I guess I always have, I just didn't realize it." Now Sirius was speechless. He had expected her to admit to everything and then suddenly break up with James leaving him to put everything back together again. Just like he always had. But now… this he hadn't expected.

Lily noticed his discomfort and walked over too him and stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you". Quickly recovering Sirius replaced his confusion with protectiveness.

"Just remember Evans, Prongs is my boy. You better not hurt him."

"Sirius, I wouldn't dream of it." The confrontation ended Lily started her walk up the passageway, but almost as an afterthought called out;

"Black, you better not be planning to tell him any of this!" A small laugh escaped her as she heard Sirius faintly mutter 'Bugger!'

* * *

**So? what do we think? its my first attempt at a oneshot. i hope its ok! lol SHAMELESS PLUG read my other story The Final Year( soon to be changed to CHANGES OF THOSE WE KNOW SO WELL but its on my profile anyway... but make sure you only read that after you review!**


End file.
